


office space

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-04
Updated: 2008-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: office!pin. idk. anything. sex in the boss’s (ryo, obviously) office and getting caught.





	office space

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

The new intern bent to put files away and Yamapi couldn’t take it anymore. Most people bend with their knees; this Akanishi guy bent at his waist, his suit pants doing nothing but accentuating his firm ass and thighs.

He knew the kid wanted it when he didn’t even flinch when Yamapi let the door closed behind him with a defined _click_. His tongue poked in his cheek as he continued to ignore Yamapi’s presence, staring at the same file for entirely too long to not be deliberate.

He didn’t even react when Yamapi grabbed him by the hips and felt that sweet ass against his crotch, the whore. “Does Boss Nishikido know that you’re luring your senpai into his office?”

“Only the senpai who want to be lured,” Akanishi replied cryptically, slamming the file drawer shut and standing straight, rubbing back against the hardness in Yamapi’s pants. “Does Boss Nishikido know that you’re imagining bending me over his desk right now?”

“Fuck him,” Yamapi declared, swinging Akanishi over to the aforementioned desk until his elbows met the dark cherry stain. His hands moved to Akanishi’s belt and swiftly unfastened it, pushing his pants down while leaving his shirt and tie on.

Akanishi just loosened his tie and got comfortable, wiggling his ass as he spreads his legs invitingly. “Mm, Senpai.”

Yamapi gasped at the submission, only fumbling a little bit as he lubed his fingers and prepared the other as confidently as he could manage. Truth be told, this didn’t happen to him often – or ever – and he hoped that nobody else had decided to stay late to catch up on filing.

Once Akanishi’s body tightened around his fingers, he forgot all about being at work and everything related to it as he concentrated on stretching him quickly and biting back his moans.

“You’re getting off on this,” Akanishi said amusedly. “I can hear you. Don’t hold back, Senpai, let me hear it.”

“Fuck,” Yamapi gasped, rushing to open his pants enough to put on a condom and coat himself with lube. “You’re going to get a reputation with those words.”

Akanishi laughed. “Shut up and fuck me.”

Yamapi did. He moaned as he sunk inside, hands firm on Akanishi’s hips as Akanishi’s body protested and welcomed him at the same time. “God, so tight.”

“Ah, for you Senpai,” Akanishi mumbled, biting his lip as his hands tried to clutch onto the finished wood of the desk. “Harder.”

Rolling his hips more sharply, Yamapi leaned down and unbuttoned Akanishi’s shirt while mouthing the back of his neck. He was breathing hard, trying to last; it wouldn’t do to be in such a dominating position and blow it so soon.

His hand happened upon Akanishi’s tie and he didn’t quite want to pull it off, just twisted it around his fingers and tugged enough to make Akanishi moan. “I want to feel you come around me,” he whispered. “Touch yourself.”

Akanishi obeyed immediately, shoving one hand between himself and the desk to wrap around his cock and stroke it firmly. Yamapi felt the effects right away, closing his eyes to the sensations and pulling even harder on Akanishi’s tie as it became more difficult to push through the resistance of Akanishi’s body.

Akanishi gave a short chuckle. “Should I just come on his desk?” he asked breathlessly.

“Sure, why not,” Yamapi replied carelessly, more concerned with his impending orgasm that was on hold in favor of Akanishi’s.

“Not if you want to live,” said a third voice.

Akanishi’s muscles clamped down immediately upon being caught. “Oh, shit.”

At the same time he met Nishikido’s eyes, Yamapi came. With a very loud, embarrassing moan.

Nishikido did not look impressed. “Akanishi, turn around.”

As Akanishi did as he was told, Yamapi looked at him helplessly and struggled to regain control of himself. Akanishi seemed to be giving him a knowing look, which he ignored in favor of snapping off the condom and tossing it into Nishikido’s trash can.

Then Nishikido was behind him, his strong cologne clogging Yamapi’s senses even more as his fingers rested on the bare skin of Yamapi’s hips. “If you wanted to have sex in my office, all you had to do was say something.”

At that, he bent Yamapi over Akanishi and thrust his fingers inside him, not even trying to be gentle. Akanishi cupped his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead, whispering words of comfort before sliding up the desk to tap his cock against Yamapi’s lips.

Somehow, Yamapi felt that this was a conspiracy, but that didn’t stop him from opening his mouth and taking Akanishi’s length past his lips. Akanishi’s bitter taste hit his tongue and Akanishi’s hands fisted his hair, making him relax enough for Nishikido to thrust inside. He moaned around Akanishi’s cock and Akanishi arched on the desk like a cat, rolling his hips and pushing deeper into Yamapi’s mouth.

“You have good taste, Yamashita,” Nishikido whispered in his ear, his words followed by his tongue. “He looks good sprawled on my desk like that.”

Yamapi felt oddly proud, like he’d just been praised for doing a good job. He lifted his ass and pushed back against Nishikido, meeting his rhythm and moaning even more as Nishikido hit him just right and had him clutching onto Akanishi’s hips, digging his fingers into the skin.

Akanishi’s mouth fell open and he pulled on his own tie as his hips jerked and Yamapi got a mouthful of tangy warmth. Instantly Akanishi chuckled and slid back down, breathing hard as he regarded Yamapi with a flushed, incredulous face. “Amazing, Senpai.”

Nishikido scoffed as he upped his speed. “Got him trained already, Yamashita?”

Yamapi squeezed his eyes shut, unable to speak as Nishikido pounded into him. He could feel Akanishi’s stare as he bit his lip, holding back his cries because it wasn’t supposed to feel this good. He wasn’t supposed to feel like he was about to come again, but that’s what he ended up doing as Nishikido groaned and stilled inside him.

“You came on my floor, you little shit,” Nishikido growled, pushing Yamapi further on top of Akanishi as he fixed his clothes and cleared his throat. “Akanishi, you get a raise,” he added.

“Awesome,” Akanishi said, stretching the entire length of Nishikido’s desk. “Thanks.”

Yamapi grumbled and felt no remorse in using Akanishi’s pants to clean up his mess. When he finished, he found Nishikido staring at him. “Yes?”

Nishikido shook his head and fixed Yamapi with an amused expression. “Next time you want to fuck in my office, turn off the security cameras first.”


End file.
